


Valentine's Kink

by golden_kimono



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Possibly an open poly relationship, Prostitution Roleplay, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Voyeurism, not an au, threeway relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You could fuck my mouth while your boyfriend fucks me from behind,” Ruki muttered, his eyes twinkling in slight amusement as he looked over at a wide-eyed Aoi, who clearly wasn’t used to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Holiday Challenge over at [seasonofkink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/). My prompts were: shower/bath, roleplay and size kink. Basically just PWP.

“So,” Ruki said as he stepped through the door, his legs in thigh-high boots, fishnet poking out from the holes in his black stockings, up to where his shorts took over. His top half seemed almost tame in comparison: a white blouse, black bowtie and jacket, and then a corset around his waist. “What was it you wanted?”

He could see the man who had introduced himself as Aoi swallow hard as he eagerly looked him up and down, his gaze lingering on Ruki’s red mouth. He swallowed again, seemingly unsure what to reply. Helplessly, he glanced over at the other man, Kai, his boyfriend, as though hoping for him to have any idea what to do.

Kai indeed took the lead and strolled over to him, placing his finger under Ruki’s chin and tilting his head back to inspect him carefully. “I think I want you to suck my cock,” he finally said, rubbing his thumb over Ruki’s bottom lip and smearing his lipstick, immediately giving him a much more debauched look.

Ruki smirked at the request and licked his lips before stepping closer and pressing his mouth to Kai’s neck. “You could fuck my mouth while your boyfriend fucks me from behind,” he muttered, his eyes twinkling in slight amusement as he looked over at a wide-eyed Aoi, who clearly wasn’t used to this.

Humming thoughtfully, Kai brushed his thumb over Ruki’s cheekbone, then smiled over at his nervous boyfriend before turning back to the man in front of him. “Or… he watches as I do both and then we switch.”

Voyeurism, huh? Not exactly an unfamiliar kink to Ruki, who could already feel a spark of arousal. He always enjoyed being watched, but being watched while touching himself was different from it happening while someone else had their hands on him. Besides, it looked like Aoi needed the time: his shoulders seemed a bit less tense after Kai’s proposal, although he was clearly still out of his comfort zone.

“Whatever you wish,” Ruki practically purred, placing a light kiss on Kai’s lips. He looked over at Aoi and blinked curiously. “Are you okay with that too?”

Aoi nodded quickly and cleared his throat. “Yeah, I erm… I need some time, so yeah.”

“I think you intimidate him,” Kai commented, and Ruki didn’t even have to look at him to know he was grinning. “You’re hotter than he expected.”

Raising his eyebrows, Ruki stepped back from Kai and instead turned towards Aoi, his heels clicking on the hardwood floor as he sauntered over to him. “Oh, really? Well, I could say the same to you.” He ran his hand down Aoi’s chest, slowly, feeling his fast, steady heartbeat against his hand. “You’re both very, very attractive. But,” he pushed away from the other, “maybe we should take this to the bedroom? Or wherever you want this to happen.”

“Right here will do,” Kai answered curtly as he walked up, his hands already undoing his pants. “Get on your knees.”

Ruki pursed his lips but nonetheless obeyed. He normally didn’t respond well to orders, though somehow it didn’t seem so bad when it came from Kai’s mouth. He had a certain commanding air about him that just worked. Plus, judging from the bulge between his legs, he was more than well endowed and Ruki was looking forward to touching the other’s cock.

From the corner of his eye, Ruki saw Aoi drag over a chair, positioning it so he’d have the best possible view, but right then Kai dropped his underwear and it was almost impossible to take his eyes off the revealed skin. Especially since Kai’s length was indeed larger than average. In fact, when Ruki took it in his hand, it looked positively huge, and it wasn’t even fully hard yet.

“You’re excited,” Ruki mumbled, stroking and feeling it grow.

“It’s the outfit,” Kai sighed, dropping his head forward so he could see exactly what Ruki was doing to him. “It’s like you walked straight out of my dirtiest fantasy and through my front door, so how could I _not_ be excited?”

Ruki’s lips twitched. “I could say the same about your dick,” he teased, pulling back the foreskin and rubbing his fingers underneath the dark head. “Hmmm, you’re so big… I love it.” He leaned in to lap at the tip once, then nuzzled his way down to the neat hair at the base. “You’re gonna make me feel so good with this, aren’t you? I’ll feel it for days, and I’ll think of you every time I’m fucking myself.”

He laughed when Kai’s cock twitched between his fingers. “Oh, you like that, do you? Picturing me with my fingers in my ass, even though they’ll never be good enough compared to this beauty. None of my toys measure up to it.”

“Stop talking and start sucking,” Kai grunted as he pulled Ruki back by his hair and nudged at his lips with his length, leaving them shiny with the first drops of precum.

Never one to pass up such an opportunity, Ruki obediently opened his mouth, feeling it be stretched to the max as Kai slid inside. Luckily, the other man was kind enough to wait for Ruki to become comfortable and figure out how he was going to do this, because as much as Ruki enjoyed being used harshly, he needed some time right now. Plus, he wanted to savour the feeling.

It didn’t take too long for Ruki to suck slowly and move his tongue along the bottom as much as he could, his hand stroking the rest, as there was no way even someone as skilled as Ruki could take all of this. Kai’s hand tightened in his hair when he slowly started bobbing his head up and down, making Ruki shift on his knees and drop his free hand between his legs to feel how hard he had already gotten.

He opened his eyes, unsure when he had closed them, and drew back, glancing over at Aoi, who was watching them with his mouth open and cheeks red, his hand lazily moving up and down his arousal but speeding up when he caught Ruki’s gaze. Smirking, Ruki continued to watch Aoi as he licked along Kai’s cock, enjoying how Aoi’s eyes seemed to glaze over.

“Enough of that,” Kai said sternly, leaving Ruki to wonder how he had such self-control, because most men would’ve asked him to keep on going. Nonetheless, he pulled back, his tongue flat against Kai’s length as he did so in order to not waste even a moment of contact.

“Was that good?” Ruki asked innocently.

“Oh, yes,” Kai agreed promptly, “but now I want to be inside you elsewhere.”

Ruki climbed back to his feet, feeling slightly more unsteady on his legs now, and wiped his mouth. A glance over at Aoi showed that the other had paused with his hand around himself, watching the two of them eagerly.

“If you insist,” Ruki said with a grin. He unfastened his pants and shoved them down, along with his tights, not having the patience to undress properly. His own length sprang up, desperate for some touches, but he bit his lip to resist the urge to beg.

Kai seemed to understand, though. He brushed his large hand against Ruki’s arousal, and although Ruki he must look impossibly small compared to Kai and his hands, he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when those long fingers were jerking him off. Once Ruki moaned, the touch disappeared.

“Come on,” Kai said softly when Ruki pouted, helping him over to Aoi, who seemed as surprised as Ruki was and promptly let go of himself. “I really want you to keep your boots on,” Kai began as he pressed on Ruki’s back, forcing him to place his hands on the back of the chair, right above Aoi’s shoulders, “but most positions would be hard for you right now. So…” He nudged Ruki’s legs apart as much as possible with his shorts and tights still around his thighs, then placed his hands on Ruki’s hips and nipped at his ear. “Why not keep you up and give Aoi even more of a show?”

Oh, Aoi definitely liked that, if his gasp was anything to go by. Ruki looked down at the man sat down before him, whose eyes were fixed between his legs. Well… He certainly wasn’t complaining. It was closer and more intimate than he was used to, but this only served to turn him on more.

“Yes, please,” he whispered, sticking out his ass and moaning when Kai groped it. He bit down on his lip when Aoi reached for a small tube of lube on the table beside him, the realisation of what was coming making his cock throb.

His breathing grew shaky when Kai’s wet fingers started stretching him, which turned into a deep groan when they toyed with his prostate. Aoi’s hands were on his waist now to steady him, because the way Kai was touching him was making his legs tremble. Sweat broke out on his forehead and he could only stare into Aoi’s eyes, which were displaying the same lust his own probably were, when Kai’s fingers were replaced by his arousal, which seemed even bigger now that it was pressing into him like this, Ruki’s body accepting him eagerly, his walls clenching already.

Impatient, Ruki pushed back, wanting to take Kai in fast, almost mewling when the tip bumped into his prostate before entering him further. He had always believed size didn’t matter, and he still did, but fuck, if this wasn’t the best feeling in the world…

Kai’s hands were back on his hips, both to help keep Ruki up and to have some leverage when he stated moving, turning Ruki into a moaning mess who could barely stay on his feet. “Oh, yes,” he hissed as he did his best to meet every thrust, though the shudder that ran through him every time Kai’s cock grazed him in exactly the right place certainly made this more difficult, worsened even more when Aoi started tugging at his length with one hand, making the pleasure even more intense.

It didn’t take very long for Ruki’s breath to catch and his climax to hit him, most of the cum landing on Aoi’s trousers and shirt, though he didn’t seem to be in the least bit bothered by this. Kai lasted only a little longer – a feat in itself, considering the state he had been in from Ruki’s blowjob beforehand – but he soon followed too, hips jerking as he came inside him.

Heavy breathing was all that could be heard for a moment, until Aoi cleared his throat and gestured at his still hard length.

“What about me?”

Kai chuckled breathlessly and straightened up as well as he could, slowly pulling his cock from Ruki’s body and leaving him feeling ridiculously empty. “Don’t worry, you can have him now. But maybe Ruki needs a moment.”

Immediately, Ruki shook his head. Oh, no, after having had Kai inside of him, he felt like he needed someone else there immediately. Sure, Aoi might not be as huge as Kai (no one Ruki had ever been with even came close), but he’d more than fulfil Ruki’s needs. Now that he had had his first orgasm of the night, though, he could feel the ache in his feet from standing up for so long.

“As long as I can take these boots off,” he mumbled.

“You can take everything off,” Aoi promised, his fingers already on the zippers. “Even better: we’ll get you off your feet.”

That sounded more than okay to Ruki, who, with the help of the two other men, stripped off his clothes. He groaned when his feet were freed, much to their amusement.

“You sound like you did a few minutes ago,” Kai teased. “How about a bath for your poor feet?”

Ruki furrowed his eyebrows and looked over at Aoi. “But what about-”

“It’s a big bath,” Aoi explained. He didn’t need to say more for Ruki to know exactly what he meant, and not long after he was watching the bath fill up nicely, resting his hands on the edge of the porcelain as Aoi fingered him slowly (Ruki had sulked at the thought of having to wait until the bath was ready, and Aoi had promptly offered to keep him entertained – and full).

“Ah, fuck,” Ruki sighed as Aoi made a ‘come hither’ motion inside of him repeatedly. He was already getting hard again, helped along by the wet sounds of the kisses Kai and Aoi kept exchanging and the soft murmurs from Aoi whenever his boyfriend rubbed his cock. The thought of the two of them doing all that right behind him was only making him wish for the damn bath to fill up more quickly.

When it was finally ready, the fingers were pulled out and Ruki turned around to see Kai help Aoi undress, the scene somehow appearing very tender and sweet to his eyes. The couple kissed deeply, Kai palming Aoi’s length as he pushed the trousers down, and then he patted him on the behind and smiled over at Ruki. “Your turn.”

The bath was indeed big: Aoi got in first, and there was plenty of room for Ruki to join him, his knees on either side of Aoi’s legs. Not in the mood for even more foreplay, Ruki took Aoi in his hand and sank down upon him, the both of them groaning at the feeling. Aoi threw his head back again, his eyes closed, and Ruki took this as his chance to suck on the other’s neck, receiving a whine and nails clawing at his back in return.

Not wanting the bathroom to get flooded, Ruki kept it slow, rolling his hips and riding Aoi that way – which, really, was also simply for his own benefit: he liked being in control like this and feeling Aoi so perfectly. Aoi didn’t seem to mind, bucking his own hips up carefully so they could stick to the sensual pace, all while Kai knelt down next to the bathtub and watched them intently.

“You look so good together,” he remarked at one point, and, although Ruki obviously couldn’t see it for himself, he was inclined to agree. Part of him wished they had done this on a bed, so Kai could truly see how Ruki’s body was working to bring Aoi pleasure, but at the same time, he was washing off some of the sweat instead of getting even dirtier, which he supposed was a plus. On top of that, it truly was helping his feet, although those were the last thing on his mind right now; he was far too distracted by the spark of lust he felt with every roll forward.

Despite his earlier decision not to make too much of a mess, Ruki couldn’t help but increase the pace, Aoi following happily, his fingers digging into the flesh of Ruki’s ass as he helped him along, while Ruki bit Aoi’s collarbone so he wouldn’t be too loud. When one of Aoi’s fingers slid in alongside his own length, Ruki nearly screamed. A brief image of Kai and Aoi fucking him at the same time flashed before his eyes, and then he was coming, shaking in Aoi’s embrace as his hips stuttered, his forehead pressed against Aoi’s shoulder and his hands grasping the other’s arms. His entrance spasming around Aoi’s cock, plus the long wait the other had had and the teasing from both himself and Kai, meant Aoi took only a few moments more, groaning shamelessly as he climaxed, the sound echoing throughout the small room and undoubtedly disturbing some neighbours.

When he came back from his high, Ruki carefully lifted himself off Aoi, making a mental note to mention double penetration to them some day. You know, when he was feeling a bit less sore and exhausted (though both in a very good way). “That… was the best sex we’ve ever had,” he sighed, a small smile on his face.

“Best Valentine’s Day ever,” Aoi grinned, leaning forward to kiss Ruki on the lips. “Thanks for going along with it.”

“We weren’t too hard on you, were we?” Kai asked worriedly, stroking Ruki’s hair.

Ruki shook his head and gestured for Kai to come closer so they could finally kiss as well. “You were both perfect,” he assured him, squeezing his hand. “Actually, I’d love to do this again. Prostitute Ruki wouldn’t mind coming out to play once in a while.” He had an entire range of ideas already, some even involving their band mates and some anonymous play – if they were up for it.

Aoi groaned, though this time more out of frustration. “Too soon! Give me some time to recover before you talk that way, will you?”

“Yes, don’t forget that he’s an old man now,” Kai said with a laugh as he got up and stretched his arms over his head. “Close to forty, so we need to be careful we don’t give him too much excitement.”

Before Ruki and Kai knew what was happening, Aoi had knelt up in the tub and pulled Kai forward by his shirt, the action sudden enough that the drummer fell into the water with them, causing a temporary confusing mess of limbs and water. Ruki was glad he had managed to move backwards before anyone accidentally hit him in the face and tried hard not to laugh at Kai’s absolutely bewildered expression.

Aoi grinned smugly and cupped Kai between his legs, his grin growing when he apparently found what he had expected. “This old man can still make you scream if needed.” He looked from Kai to Ruki and raised an eyebrow. “Are you guys up for it, or would that be too much for you two?” 

Ruki reached for Kai’s shirt and smirked over at Aoi. “Okay, old man, let’s see if you can keep up.”

**Author's Note:**

> To clear things up: Kai, Aoi and Ruki are in a relationship and did a little roleplaying for Valentine's. It's not an AU!


End file.
